Freddy (FNaFB)
Freddy F***boy is the main character of Five Nights at F***boy's, and a major character in all games. He is an animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, who desperately seeks out debauchery wherever it can be. This will usually involve yiffing dicks, getting crunk, and worshipping the dark lord Satan. Story Freddy is the main protagonist in FNaFB, and the first character you play as. At the start of the game, a newspaper clipping explains that Freddy wants to have a night of debauchery, but first he must shit on all of the security cameras to avoid being detected. After the opening newspaper clipping, Freddy heads out to recruit Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy to help him shit on the cameras. Along the way, he receives help and upgrades from Balloon Boy, the enragement child. All is going well, until the mysterious reawakening of the Puppet Man in the Restrooms. The lingering scent of mystery grows ever stronger when the withered Toy Animatronics from a previous location come to life, killing Balloon Boy in the process. Freddy, determined to shit on the cameras without interruption, is able to quickly overcome the Puppet and the reanimated Toys. After successfully shitting on the cameras, Freddy & Friends are able to shut down the power and enter the Nightguard's Office. Awaiting them inside is Golden Freddy, who is enraged that he was not invited to Freddy's night of debauchery. A long, difficult fight ensued, ending in Freddy's victory and Golden Freddy screaming for five nights straight. (During Night XXX, it is impossible to defeat Golden Freddy, leading to the events of the FNaFb2 Afterstory With Golden Freddy defeated, Freddy & Friends are now free to enjoy their night of debauchery. That is, until, the next morning. During another average morning at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Balloon Boy reappears, despite being though to be dead previously. Balloon Boy reveals that he was behind the strange occurrences throughout the night. He reawakened the Puppet, and used his dark magic to control the Toy Animatronics. After another heated battle, Freddy & Friends prevail, and the enragement child is defeated once and for all(?) Final Mix In FNaFB:FM, after shitting on all 10 cameras but BEFORE defeating Golden Freddy, it is possible to access a secret Space Dungeon within the walls of the Dining Area. In this dungeon, Freddy & Friends must traverse a maze set in outer space, trying to preserve their oxygen while fending off dangerous Playing Cards. At the end of this dungeon, Freddy & Friends stumble upon the DeLorean (a more vital part of the story in future games). Freddy hops into the DeLorean and travels far into the year 202X, during the events of FNaFb3 Act 3. In this future, Phantom Balloon Boy is attempting to travel to the world of "Clickteam Games and Jumpscares" to become stronger. Suddenly, Freddy and co. arrive in the DeLorean and kill Phantom BB before he can find the portal to the alternate world. After defeating him, Freddy returns to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, 1993, in which it is skillfully and subtly revealed that everything that just happened was not canon. Character In the beginning of FNaFb, Freddy starts with a Classic Microphone, a Head Endoskeleton A, and a Body Endoskeleton A. He can reach a max level of 20 (Night X), 10 (Night XX), and 1 (Night XXX). Weapons Microphones * Classic Microphone (+10 ATK) * Bronze Microphone (+20 ATK) * Silver Microphone (+40 ATK) * Gold Microphone (+80 ATK) * Platinum Microphone (+160 ATK) * Kingly Microphone (+320 ATK) * Godly Microphone (+500 ATK, +50 DEF, +50 MAT, +50 MDF, +100 AGI, +100 LUK, +500 MHP, +500 MMP) Dildos * Dragon Dildo (+500 ATK) Skills * Tophat Toss - Freddy flings his tophat at the enemy. Hits twice. (30 MP) * Lead Stinger - Freddy attacks the foe with a shrill screech. Needs a mic equipped. Has a chance to poison. (60 MP) * Toreador March - Does minor damage repeatedly. Has a chance of putting enemies to sleep. (80 MP) * Fazbear Combo - The ultimate skill for Freddy... (100 TP + X MP) Trivia *Freddy is one of the 4 characters that can wield a dildo. **The others being Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy and The Puppet *Freddy is the only character to change appearance from having a certain item equiped. **This happens when the Hawaiian Shirt is equipped.